Description: The Robotics and Biomechanics Core (RBC) will provide an array of robotic and single degree-of-freedom actuators for testing reflex and voluntary movements in subjects with neurological disorders, such as stroke and SCI. The RBC will support 3 new projects funded by the Network, support ongoing research activities that utilize the RBC resources, and facilitate use by network scientists of the core facilities for exploring new research ideas and obtaining pilot data. This core facility should add substantially to the success of the Network in fulfilling the objectives of the RFA. One potential drawback to the use of the RBC?s unique devices is that, following experiments conducted at the RIC or NUMS, network scientists may not be able to continue the work at their home facilities.